Please forgive me
by Pendragon.Cassie
Summary: this is my 1st story and i hope you like it plz R&R this is about what i think shud have happened at the end of the sesone finale.and more. this is a chlek storry so be wornd... rated M for latter chapters.. enjoy:  R&R plz  good or bad ones idk.plz&thx
1. Chapter 1

I OWN NOTHING… BUT MY PERSONOL SPIN OF WHAT I THINK SHUD HAVE HAPPEN…

I DO NOT OWN THE NINE LIVES OF CHLOE KING OR ANY OF THE CHARCTERS (VEARY SADLY… *HEART* BEN STONE /ALEK… ) other than harry… in this chapter

Okay this is my story that contenuse off the sires finale of ninelives T.V SHOW with my one little twist…. so let's pretend that Valentine and Jasmine are NOT dead..(I hated that ending ) Zane is never in the story to begin with. Other than throws few changes to the story everything lets is the same…okay let's begin at the I think I love Brian seen okay…..

CHAPTER 1

CHLOE'S POV

Leaning against the kitchen countertop I felt a tear run down my cheek.  
>"Chloe if you won't be truthful to the ones you love then at least be truthful to yourself." Her mom offered softly. " I-I…" I was stumbling with the words of truth that I knew was hanging heavily on my heart.<br>" I think I'm in love with Brian." I said on a sod. My mom gave me a understanding smile. "but I don't won't to be." I added fast. Rubbing a tear away with the pad of her thumb she said. "what can I say sweetie you love who you love…" more tears fell from my eyes. "But what do I do?" "Sleep on it don't do something you'll regret in the morning okay." I simply nodded.. after a few moments of more comforting from my mother I claimed that I was tiered and was going to go to bed… "I love you sweetheart." My mom called as I started to climb the staircases. "implied " I said back. Well it was dome there was no way in hell that my day could be more fucked up then it already was… that was until I opened the door to my bedroom.

Alek was standing in front on my open window looking hurt and mad. My heart sank and my face flushed eminently. Owe my god. Hade he heard my mom and I? "You love who you love." He shot at me with a cold furry in his voice. Yep he had heard. I opened my mouth but my words vanished. I was dumb founded….. " what nothing to say?"  
>"Alek I… " but he cut me off. "Ya I know you love <strong>Brian<strong>." He said in a hateful voice.  
>" Alek I can't help it…" I tried to defend myself. But he cut me of once again with a upraised hand. "save it." He spat before I could get another word in Alek had turned and leapt out my window …and was gone.. just like that… gone. Hot tears pulled and over flowed my eyes fast as I flung myself onto my bed and sobbed for what seemed forever.<p>

My eyes felt dry and swollen, like I couldn't have cried another teardrop if I had to, so I just laid facedown and silent on the bed. It was a *BING* from my desk that finally got me to stir. Getting Up I slowly walked to my desk chair, opening my laptop I found a "YOU GOT MAIL'' flashing on my screen. Sighing deeply I clicked it. It was from her dad….. with I shaking hand I clicked 'read' ….

Chloe,

I'm in town. Meet me at Hanna's last stop.

Dad

My eyes go wide as I practically ripped my desk draw open and pulled out the paper book that my dad and I had mad together when I was younger. Not bothering to flip throw the book and read I flipped strait to the last page. The theater .. with one last look at the screen of her laptop Chloe jumped up and ran to slip her shoes on jamming her phone in to her jean pocket as she grabbed her jacked and flied for the front door.

Once at outside Chloe practically jumped down her front stairs and turned right . but before she could bolt and start into a dead run. One word froze her. "Chloe?" hearing the confusion in his voice I turned and looked at Brian. "hay, I can't talk I have to get somewhere." I said fast and franticly. His eyebrows drew together . "um okay, do you need a ride?" he asked nicely . knowing the theater was all the way down town I knew a ride would be awesome right about now. Seeing how she had an empty tank and no cash for gas. But I knew that getting a ride with him would just case problems . "No that's okay it isn't that far I'm just going a block or two. I'll run." I lied. And without giving him a chance to argue I turned and bolted.

**ALEK'S POV**

Passing back and forth in front of Chloe's house images of her face when he had confronted her played throw his head. How could she do this to me? I was shocked when I had overheard her confession to her mother. Furry and hopelessness washed throw him . two and a half more homers he had to stay on duty until harry got here. Unbelievable! Walking in a fast round 'about way I was working off steam. That's when he heard her sobs . it felt like a knife being plunged in to his gut not to go and try to confer her. But no way in hell was he going back in there. Slowing his pace he stopped to stare at her still open bedroom window. Wherein my heart on my sleeve was a mistake he decided. Then a small black-greenish car pulled up to the drive. Muscles tensed in his jaw and he seen just who was getting out of the drivers set. ** Brian** . hate spiked up . and the blood was pulling to his face. I'm going to rip out your lungs and shove them down your trout , he thought to himself as he toke two steps out of the shadows.

Then the door to the kinks house burst open and Chloe came running out. Had she really moved on this quickly? But she seemed not to have even nuttiest Bumpkin-Brian . quickly taking a step back Alek hid in the shadows once more not wanting to be seen. Using his mii hearing he zeroed in on their conversion witch was short and blunt . when Chloe turned and ran the new that she had lied to Brian and was going somewhere farther away from the speed she had put behind her step. Unforcinaly following her was his job so leaving Brian with his lungs still attached he toke up a dead run after Chloe.

************************** Chapter 1 part 2*******************************

CHLOE'S POV

Running the entire way to the theater Chloe collapsed on the fountain in front of the doors. Gasping and inhaling big gulps of air she settled herself down. With her breathing and heart beat under control she turned and stepped toured the theater doors. But only getting about 4 steps closer she stopped.  
>what was I going to say when I see him? Having a teeny mental freak out I toke a signal steep back.<br>what was I thinking he was my dad … swallowing my fear I entered the theater.

Empty . the theater was empty? This didn't make any sense. he said he'd be her and yet he wasn't .  
>maybe he was upstairs . hope grew in the pit of my stomach as I jogged up the steps that lead to the lofts above the theater. nothing. He wasn't there. disappointment grew inside here, maybe I wasn't fast anofe and he got tired of waiting. Exiting the theater Chloe could feel the sting of the tears overflowing once again. " aw, you look sad." Came a voice. A female's voice. It was cold and mocking.<br>"who's there? Show yourself!" I screamed l laugh arose from thin woman that emerged from behind a statue. She was taller than myself and had blazing red hair. "w-who are you?" I asked getting a shiver down my spine screaming at me to run. " well…" the woman sounded bitter. "that we'll just have to sit and talk about one day.." there was a brief paws as the lady put one hand umber her jacket on what looked like her hip. "that is assuming you come back to life that is…" I eyes widened as she pulled a gun on me. I knew there was no way to doge or run from the bullets . so I closed my eyes as a signal teardrop fell from my closed lids. My body tensed itself as the POP-WIZ sounded and the first bullet hit me in the cheat right above my left breast. My eyes popped open and widened at the shock of how much pain had just enveloped her body. POP-WIZ! Another bullet flew and implanted itself into my stomach right below my navel . I fell to my knees with a gasp . right before tumbling on to the hard cold cement . pain. So much pain .my eighth life's blood oozed from my two bullet wounds as my body went numb and the world fell in to complete silence and darkness.

NOTE: Well that's the first chapter what do you think do I need to right the next chapter or just give up all together? PLEASE READ AND REVEW… CLICK THE BUTTEN! ^_^

THIS HAS BEEN A FANFIC OF THE NINE LIVES OF CHLOE KING T.V SHOW.I OWN NOTHING BUT HARRY AND THE IMAGENITIVE OF THE ENDING OF THE STORY THANK YOU .


	2. Chapter 2

I OWN NOTHING… BUT MY PERSONOL SPIN OF WHAT I THINK SHUD HAVE HAPPEN…

I DO NOT OWN THE NINE LIVES OF CHLOE KING OR ANY OF THE CHARCTERS (VEARY SADLY… *HEART* BEN STONE /ALEK)

CHAPTHER 2.

ALEK'S POV

I was at least a mile behind Chloe.. she sure has gotten to be a faster runner thin I am. A aromatic smile of pride toke its place on his face. Just before Alek had shaken himself. No she's not mine anymore … not that she ever was in the first place. I thought to himself as he ran. Coming to a sudden stop on fifth and burtons … shit where had she gone? Closing his eyes Aleck inhaled a big huff of air.. smiling a faint sent of strawberries and peaches his head swiveled to W fifth St. she had gone that way. Following the scent of Chloe's hair Alek set of in a run. The scent lead him to an old theater? Why on earth would she be coming to an old abandoned theater in the middle of the night? He asked himself.. slowing his run to a slow and steady walk , slipping in and out of shadow he looked for her…. Coming around the side to the front entrance to the theater he seen her…. With her eyes closed softly and tears on her cheeks.

his eyes shifted over to a red head with black on and she was holding… Alek hat to slit his eyes to see the metal weapon that the red head had had in her hand.. a gun.

Aleks eyes got big and round as he ran forward to try to stop what he knew was about to happen. But he was too late. POP-WIZ the gun had been fired "no!" he cried out he seen Chloe gasp but before she had the chance to cry.. POP-WIZ! The gun sounded again. Just as he got to the shooter . nocking the gun out of her hand and in to the fountain close to their side. Alek pulled back his fist to hit the women he was clothing by a fist full of shirt. Before in packet he had stopped. " don't you want to make sure that she's okay?" the red head said pointy. I pushed her in to the fountain before running to Chloe's side.

kneeling beside her on the ground. "Chloe!" he tried but she didn't seem to see him she was looking throw him. .no no no this can't be happening pulling her tear stained face onto his lap, Alek began to cry. If I hadn't screamed at her she may have never run off like this he thought to himself… this…is .. my …felt. Tucking strands of hair behind her ears he leaned down and kissed her ever so gently on the forehead. Looking up with revenge flashing in his eyes he looked for the shooter. His new pray. But he found no trace of her …nowhere. Shit he had let her slip away .. just another way I failed Chloe. Pulling her more into a sitting posihon he held her close to him as if afraid to of what might happen if he were to let go. A soddenly choking Chloe was struggling in his arms with cry and gasps of pain. With quick thinking Alek pulled his jacket off and mad a head rest for her. "Chloe it's me Alek what can I do ? how can I help?" he asked frantic . gaging and chuffing up blood she whimpered "bull..qi..cu " "what?" was his reply "bullets'" she mumbled again. Bullets? Owe the bullets ! he had to get them out fast or she wouldn't heal …and die ..again. but how? An ideal popped into his head. "Chloe I need you to hold still as much as you can this is going to hurt a little, do you understand?" she simply nodded . here go's nothing he thought. Leaning over Chloe he ripped her tank top in to two and wiped the blood away from the open wound right above her bra. Using a clawed hand he reached inside and pulled the bullet out. It had worked. Hope played on his face as he moved lower and unbuttoned her jeans sliding them down just barely an inch as he started to dig in again. Once both bullets where out he pulled what was left of her top back together and pulled his jacket out from underneath her head he covered her now to frail body and scooped her up bridal style. "I'll take you home okay." He said it as a statement. But Chloe shock her head violently "what?" I asked stupidly. In a hushed whisper she replied. "my mom. She c-can't seeded me like….like this.." my in stinks broth me to the next best thing. My house.

On the elevator ride up Chloe started to nod off. Letting her head fall back and the snapping it back up, trying to see what was happening and where they were. Finally I told her to relax that she was safe with me and to go to sleep. She seemed ok with that and was out like a light before we even got to my door. I kicked the door at first but when nobody angered fast anode I got anode and had to struggle to get the same thing open without losing grip on Chloe. It wasn't fez but I managed to get us in and the door shut . now the thing was what room to lee her down in? sighing deeply he relied his was only one that was truly available to him. He pulled his thick blue confuter down and lied her down . walking to his closet he pulled out a long sleeve batten down shirt and a pair of boxers,quckly returning to the bed he careful not to wake her slipped off all her clothe un till just her underwear and bra where left, then dressed Hein the sort and boxers making sure to leave the top and bottom buttons open so he could dress her wounds but first …where the hell was everybody? Covering Chloe up he walked out to the kitchen . "Jasmine… Valentine?" no anger pulling out his cell he dialed jasmines number first. It rang 3 times before she picked up. " Alek what's up I'm kind of busy." Ok he'd make it short and sweet. "Chloe died tonight." There was a gasp on the other end "Alek what happened you where supportably watching her!" she sounded more worried and shocked then pissed. " I was following her, but she faster than me and I got there too late. I don't know what happen exactly but she was shoot twice . she's okay and at our place. Where the hell are you and Valentine?" let the announce slip into his voice . " we're I'm LA we'll be back on Sunday . mom had a meeting and I got dragged along I may be able to get it so we can leave early but…" I cut her off there. "no you two stay and go to your meetings I'll stay here and watch over her." "you sound upset …what's wrong Alek?" sighing deeply he replied " we kind of broke-up " I said in to the phone… there was a passé " Alek are you sure you want to do you'll have to keep her there for the weekend to make sure she heals properly." "yes, yes I'm sure. And why didn't you tell me that you two where leaving? "we left a note on the counter for you by the coffee pot." She shot back owe…" okay well have fun" "ha you too" We hung up . so I was stuck with an ex? For the weekend… well this will prove to be interesting. Alek move back to his door and smirked. Well if anything this is not how he had planned to see Chloe in his bed for the first time.

NOTE PLEASE READ AND REVEW… CLICK THE BUTTEN! ^_^

THIS HAS BEEN A FANFIC OF THE NINE LIVES OF CHLOE KING T.V SHOW.I OWN NOTHING BUT HARRY AND THE IMAGENITIVE OF THE ENDING/BEGINNING OF THE NEW STORY (IN MY MIND)

THANK YOU .


	3. Author's noets:

This is just asking but id really like it if people would reply even if its saying it a bad story so that way I can work on making it better. I was also thinking. Should I have Alek and Chloe make up ? of stay fighting or one trying to get the other to forgive and move on? Help me I'm running low on ideals!

hay just letting ya'll know that the story will be on hold for just a little so i can rewrite and make it better...( just relized i was writing in a 3ed person... lol

Thanks,


End file.
